


kageyama tobio and hinata shouyou meet for the first time in a school hallway before a volleyball match

by masaomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaomi/pseuds/masaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short look at tobio and his hinata introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kageyama tobio and hinata shouyou meet for the first time in a school hallway before a volleyball match

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou meet for the first time in front of a bathroom, when the air is thick with sweat and roiling with tension. 

Tobio hears familiar (but not welcome, not friendly) voices, and another: unknown, excited. He isn't quite sure what provoked him to stop and defend the shrimpy kid he found bickering with other Kitagawa Daiichi members (benchwarmers, rather), but Tobio is tired of apathetic players, tired of disinterested teammates, so he figures he's justified in some way. 

Of course, he hadn't planned on actually talking to the player in green. Tobio _definitely_ did not expect to get into an argument, no matter what anyone says (although, nowadays, it seems as though he can't have a conversation without an altercation). 

The guy is a splash of bright orange against a dreary tiled backdrop, with impassioned but naive statements to match his blinding presence. Tobio sneers at his words. 

It'll be a cold day in hell when he lets someone take his championship away from him. He's fought for this. He wants it, he deserves it, he needs it, he needs it, he _needs_ it. 

_"I came here to win. Nothing else."_  
_"You make it sound so easy."_

(And, 'captain'? Did his uniform say ' _captain_ '? Ridiculous. How can you lead if you've never known loss?)

Tobio leaves like he enters, with a twist of his heels and a stride that befits one who knows he is competent. He supposes this . . . 'captain' is intriguing, maybe, but Tobio has matches to win, opponents to dominate, and he has no time for this boy with eyes that glint of dreams too idealistic ever to become reality. 

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou meet for the first time in a school hallway before a volleyball match, and Tobio doesn't really understand it but he thinks maybe that was the catalyst. He starts to glimpse orange in the peripherals of his dreams and every time he sets, he thinks ' _if only they would jump higher._ '

Months later, the boy meets him again in a school, in a gym. Tobio wonders briefly if it could be fate.

(But he isn't into the metaphysical stuff, has never claimed to be, so Tobio blames it on coincidence and leaves it at that.)

**Author's Note:**

> [quietly nyooms away] this was gonna be longer but im lazy and hate my writing so. i grace u all with my poop paragraphs. at least it's short as hell though, right?
> 
> hmu on hidyoshi.tumblr.com if u wanna talk dumb vball idiots though :') i can write headcanons a lot better than actual fic i promise
> 
> (if u read my eremin fic you'll prob be able to tell exactly what my writing style is like this is v v v similar in structure and theme and stuff i am so boring im sorry ;;;;)


End file.
